To Pass With Flying Colors
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Collection of post BoO sappy drabbles. All kinds of ships (so far, Caleo, Solangelo, Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel). Weekly update. Prompts accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… I got bored on my IPad and wanted to write words in pretty colors, so I decided to just write random shippy drabbles. I figured I'd post the first one.**

**Hope you like it, and please review!**

**This takes place sometime after BoO, btw, after Leo has revealed his existence and moved back to Camp with Calypso.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

There were two things the world needed to understand about Leo Valdez: he got bored easily, and he had unconventional ways of keeping himself entertained.

"Are you building a mini vending machine out of a cereal box and a bungee cord?" Calypso asked, leaning against the doorframe of Bunker Nine.

Leo hesitated, pausing his word. It had only been a week or so since he and Calypso had reached Camp Half-Blood, and Leo was still getting used to how his girlfriend reacted to things outside of Ogygia's immortal setting.

For example- Leo had learned that Calypso sang when she was nervous, and gardened when she was upset. Any other time, she helped Leo and Cabin Nine, building some things and repairing others (planning Leo and Calypso's Auto Shop, which Leo had been 100% serious about).

But the Hephaestus kids made some _weird_ things. And Leo was never sure what Calypso thought of them.

Leo really didn't want to get dumped over a souped-up cereal box.

But he also couldn't lie to her.

"Uh, yeah," he said, slowly continuing to fiddle with his new invention. "I was bored, thought it might be fun. It's not really working though."

Calypso slowly stepped forward and leaned over the table next to him. "Well, that's cause there's no snacks in it, silly. You don't have anything to vend."

Leo immediately dropped the cereal box so he could kiss her.

It didn't matter that the world didn't understand him. Because Calypso did.

And she was _his_ world.

**A/N: So, yeah. Sappy Caleo fluff. Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon if you guys wanna read more. Next one's weird Solangelo fluff involving Nico almost (but not actually) dying and Will being an awesome doctor. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next drabble. Sorry, I know I said I'd update weekly, and it's been... More than a week, but life decided to be stupid. I'll update again on Monday to make up for it.**

**Enjoy! Here's some really confusing, possibly AU Solangelo for you. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I own Sam, technically, I guess.**

Sometimes, the shadows took over.

It had been three and a half weeks since Leo has appeared over Long Island Sound with Calypso and a flying dragon, a month and a half since the camps had signed an official tarty between the Greeks and the Romans, two months since life ar Camp Half-Blood had seemingly gone back to normal.

It had been two and a half months since Nico had willingly used his powers, and four says since his powers had used him, when the alarm went off in the Apollo Cabin at 5:54 AM, and Will a Solace awoke in a cold sweat, his heart clenched with fear.

"That Nico again?" his brother Sam asked from the bed next to Will's, without opening his eyes.

Will reached over him to turn the alarm off- they'd learned a month ago that when Nico was doing particularly badly, Will needed someone else to help him, and Sam was their second-best healer (they'd also learned that the only way to wake Sam up at 6 in the morning was to put the blaring alarm right next to his head), then started pulling clothes out of his drawer.

"I swear to the gods, if he did this willingly," Will grumbled in response.

Sam accepted that as an answer and groaned, forcing himself to wake up.

Ten minutes later, he regretted complaining.

For whatever reason, whether it was because he was a doctor and hated seeing people in pain, or because he was Nico's boyfriend and hated seeing _Nico_ in pain, Will sighed in relief when he saw that the son of Hades was unconscious.

But that was as good as the situation got.

Nico di Angelo was hovering above his bed, cloaked in shadows to the point that, if Will hadn't known he was there, he wouldn't be able to see him. The shadows surrounding him were smoking slightly, as they always did, and Will had a strong feeling, based on past experience alone, that if he were to touch Nico, his hands would go right through.

Slowly, carefully, Sam and Will approached the son of Hades, pulling out their "shadow tools," as they'd come to be known. Will whispered comforting words to his boyfriend, knowing full well that Nico couldn't hear him, as Sam unscrewed the top off of the bottle of holy water and slowly started pouring it over Nico's prone form.

Will squeezed his eyes shut when Nico started screaming.

Sometimes, the shadows took over. Will just had to find a way to make them stop.

**A/N: So yeah. I don't even know with that one... Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See? Told you I'd update again. :D Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next one. **

**This one's Jasper, and it's really short, sorry about that. The plot might be a little confusing. When I read the end of Blood of Olympus, I understood from those last Piper chapters that she and Jason would be, essentially, making up Leo fanfics about if he were still alive. I'm not sure if I interpreted that wrong, but it's my personal headcanon, so that's what this one's about. Again, it's really short (what can I say? I don't like Piper) but I'll make sure to update again next Monday (maybe even Friday, since I don't have school), and the next one will be Percabeth. So get excited for that.**

**Hope you like this, and please review!**

Piper McLean and Jason Grace were sitting on the roof of Cabin One, surrounded by various snacks, Jason's Billy Joel CD playing in the background.

It was a nightly tradition now, one they'd kept for months.

And yet, they were bored out of their minds.

"So…" Piper said as she played with Jason's fingers.

"So…" he repeated.

"Around this time yesterday, we were making up Leo stories…" Piper reminded him.

Jason nodded. "That we were."

"Except… he's back now…"

"That he is."

Piper sighed. "I feel empty inside."

Jason put his arm around her, for comfort, but in his heart, he felt exactly the same way.

**A/N: So yeah there's that. Hope you liked it, please review, and I'll see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I said I might update early. And then I was bored. So here's the next chapter, on a **_**Thursday, **_**feel special. This is based on my headcanon that after Nico comes out to Percy, Percy is just **_**really confused **_**for like three weeks. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Please review!**

Percy Jackson had known for a long time that his girlfriend was smarter than him (it wasn't hard to figure out).

But Percy suddenly felt really stupid next to Annabeth, because _this was something he should be able to figure out._

"Still confused?" Annabeth asked without looking up from her laptop when Percy came into the Athena Cabin.

He glared at her. "I'm not… _confused. _I'm just… making sure I have all the facts right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "There's only one fact to _have _right, Percy. And it's not that hard to understand."

Percy crossed his arms angrily. "Well, I'm not an Athena kid, okay? And if I don't understand this perfectly, I'm gonna end up insulting somebody. So can you just explain it to me one more time, _please_?"

Annabeth sighed, nodded, and pulled Percy into a chair next to her. "Sit down, Percy," she told her boyfriend. "We're gonna have a nice, _long _talk about homosexuality."

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
